


Beginnings

by T Verano (t_verano)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: Looking at Naomi's first days as a mother





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sentinel_thurs challenge #441: "heart"
> 
> A Naomi double drabble, inspired by the prompt, the quote below, and my very dear friend laurie_ky's new grandbaby. (Happy Grandbaby, Laurie! :-))
> 
> "Making a decision to have a child--it's momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body." — Elizabeth Stone

He's so tiny, so beautiful, so perfect. So new.

She's exhausted and exhilarated and _proud_. This new little person is going to grow up in a better world, a freer world than she did. _Freedom_ , she thinks, _maybe I'll name him Freedom._ All she's sure of right now is that his name can't be ordinary—how could she give such an extraordinarily perfect new soul an ordinary name?

He seems too small to fill her arms this completely, so completely she's sure she'll never be able to bear them being empty again. So small, so strong—four tiny fingers and one tiny thumb are wrapped around one of her fingers like they'll never let go, and that's _right,_ because she's not going to ever let go, either.

She has never felt happier. So why, underneath the ache of her milk-heavy breasts, is there another ache? A sweet, strange ache where her heart is?

Where her heart _was._ She's holding her heart in her arms. He's so small, to both fill her and hollow her out this way, to carry her entire heart along with his own.

His hand curls more tightly around her finger. So small, to be so _strong._


End file.
